Ultimatrix
The Ultimate Omnimatrix, referred to as the Ultimatrix, was the device that Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse revolved around. Ben used it to replace the Omnitrix. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. Known Users Modes |-|Active= Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Ultimatrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Ultimatrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Ultimatrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Using Ultimate Forms will make the Ultimatrix go into Recharge Mode sooner than using non-Ultimate aliens. |-|Scan= When DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features until the DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix sometimes shows a picture of almost every alien unlocked, plus the new one. When a new DNA is sensed, the Ultimatrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow ray from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow ray. When in alien form, the Ultimatrix shoots out a yellow ray from the dial. If the DNA is already in the Codon Stream, the Ultimatrix will have to be set to Scan Mode manually and the alien will just be unlocked and available for use. |-|Reset= The Ultimatrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. |-|Deactivated= The Ultimatrix shuts down, making it of no use. |-|Radiation= Radiation Mode is activated when radiation is detected. The Ultimatrix will beep and flash red. Radiation Mode is activated whenever high levels of radiation are detected. Radiation Mode can be turned off by turning the Ultimatrix symbol to the quarter past position as an alien, or when radiation isn't detected anymore. |-|Self-Destruct= When in Self-Destruct Mode, the Ultimatrix counts down until it explodes. Self-Destruct Mode functions as a last resort should the Ultimatrix fall into the wrong hands. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated and deactivated by Voice Command. Features General *Just like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. *The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. *The Ultimatrix was able to access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. *Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. *The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverted the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. *The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. Evolutionary Function *The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions *The Ultimatrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the other Omnitrixes. Clothing *The Ultimatrix could change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, with the clothes either colored white and black or green and black. Ben doesn't quite know how the feature worked. It is shown that returning aliens had unique clothing to them. **Azmuth individually applied this function to each of the aliens. Voice Command *The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. **Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command Mode. **Ultimatrix Hard Reset ***Resets the Ultimatrix **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. **Ultimatrix Self Destruct in (time): Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode **Ultimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode Malfunctions *The Ultimatrix couldn't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to restore DNA. *The Ultimatrix always went into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. Thus, it couldn't be used to transform until the DNA is obtained or the specimen is no longer in range. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to revive species stored on Primus, due to it not being added by Azmuth at the stage of development it was in and Albedo didn't add it. *The Ultimatrix can be hacked, copied, or absorbed as Inspector 13's Code Spool was able to breach the security measures and activate Master Control. While the sentient nanite Alpha was able to absorb and copy the Ultimatrix due to the passive nanites it absorbed from Rex Salazar. *The Ultimate Forms eventually became sentient inside the Ultimatrix, due to a glitch in the Evolutionary Function. Aliens The Ultimatrix had a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens via the Codon Stream. Unlocked Aliens These are all the known aliens the Ultimatrix had ever had unlocked. Other Known Aliens Known Ultimate Forms Trivia *The aliens were not according to the user's age; they are the "prime specimen of the respective species." *Ben scanned aliens off-screen and reordered his list afterwards. Thus, Ben had many more aliens than revealed. However, he didn't scan them at every chance he got. *Azmuth could keep an eye on Ben and his activities via the Ultimatrix. See Also *Ben Tennyson (former wielder) *Codon Stream (DNA database)